


The Voice

by AmazonX



Series: All the Cool Kids Are Doing It! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fighting, Lies, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voice raised her, and when it was gone, she didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me really hard. What if Darcy was Tony's daughter, and she was raised with everything Tony thought she needed. And then after the whole Ultron thing, what does she think of the missing piece of her whole life? Thank you to the best beta, Emyrldlady, for doing this while dog sick. I hope you get better soon! And I borrowed "Uncle Jimmy" from Aenaria, but she knows and said it was OK.

Darcy was antsy in the elevator, unable to stand still for a moment, even though she was only going one floor down into the sparring level. She was livid with her father, thankful she still maintained radio silence about her identity, considering all the trouble that could be caused when she left her dad alone with his playmates and they created planet-devastating murderbots! But she could stand it no longer, knowing her closest friend was gone. One minute he was giving her up to the hour reports on all things Avengers, and then nothing. Silence. It was one thing to be with Jane, up at O-fuck-thirty in the morning in SIBERIA (damnit Jane!), but then, the one who practically raised her, the one who played every lullaby, the one who reminded her that if her father had half a brain, he’d be there for her, but his heart was always there. Even when it was full of shrapnel.

The doors slid open, and Darcy didn’t wait for Friday to announce her. Friday was a sad replacement, but she would have to do. He was gone. He was a new person. He was an actual person now.

The entire group of new Avengers were in the sparring gym, giving a demonstration of advanced krav maga tactics to the new recruits for new SHIELD, something Natasha taught her years ago, and when Steve looked up, he went still. Natasha turned to her, and then slowly Sam and Wanda turned to face her. The latter two were confused at her being at the new upstate facility. Sam had seen her at Tony’s tower, but assumed she was just Jane’s assistant. Wanda had never met her. But someone else there knew her really well.

“Where’s Rhodey?” Darcy called out, looking around. “Uncle Jimmy!” she shouted, turning in place.

“Class dismissed,” Natasha said quietly, pointing at the locker room doors and looking pointedly at the recruits. Natasha strode towards the young brunette as the students filed out quickly. She took hold of Darcy’s shoulders and gave Darcy a little shake. “Calm down, Darce, what’s wrong?”

“When were you going to tell me? When?” Tears were already starting to inch down Darcy’s cheeks.

“Tell you what?” Steve asked, a little behind on the information. He knew Darcy was important to Tony and Pepper, but he didn’t know the extent of it. Only Natasha and Clint knew, which was why they were sent to protect her in New Mexico during the Thor situation. Thor may have thought it was Jane being sent to Tromso for protection, but Natasha and Tony knew it was really for Darcy.

Thor didn’t even know about Darcy’s mother having been Tony’s fiancé, dying in childbirth and since they weren’t married, Darcy lived with her maternal grandparents until she went to college. She always thought Tony was just a weird, eccentric, distant uncle who had a cool place in California and robots and a voice in the ceiling who helped take care of her. Helped her with homework. Helped her study for tests. Taught her how to drive in a remote-controlled vehicle.

Darcy kept that weird speaker box by her bed for years, a decade and a half, covered it in stickers, glitter, marker-colored-in hearts and stars. But that was the voice of her childhood. When she lost the voice, when it silenced, and then Sokovia went to hell, she was terrified. It wasn’t until a Skype call from James Rhodes, Uncle Jimmy, she heard the voice in the background and began to freak out. This was when she finally spilled everything to Jane and Erik about her heritage. Her Meemaw had told her just before she went to college, when she was asking why she didn’t need loans or scholarships, or a job, to go to school. No, she was confused at first, then insulted, then when Meemaw explained that a weapons inventor in his 20s wasn’t a good single father, she saw the truth in that. Meemaw knew what she was talking about.

Just as Darcy was about to call out to Rhodey again, he came running out of the locker room, feet still bare from being interrupted after his workout. “Darcy, when did you get back in the country?” he asked hurriedly, stopping in front of her.

“Don’t you look so concerned, you liar! I asked you what happened to him, and you lied to me! You lied!”

It hit Rhodey immediately what she was talking about. It was that question she asked over and over, where had he gone? She did ask. And he did lie. Right to her face. It was the most difficult thing he’d ever had to do, lie to the little girl who he’d play airplane with, who’s freckles were all named after famous pilots in the military. And he had no excuse.

“Darcy, just calm down,” Steve tried to intervene. He was the leader, he would get the situation in hand. What the hell had Rhodey lied about?

“No, this has nothing to do with you, Cap, this is family business. I don’t care if I occasionally screw you. You don’t get a say in this!”

That was a hard blow. Yes, Darcy and Steve had been seeing each other for a while, and it was news to everyone but Natasha, but he didn’t understand how this could be family business. Steve looked to Natasha who shook her head minutely. He figured she’d tell him later. And then, he flew in through the open skylight windows. His long golden cape fluttered behind him, and Darcy was surprised to hear a very feminine gasp behind her. He landed before her, and smiled widely at her.

“Miss Darcy,” said Vision, a gentle smile playing on his face.

“You…you’re…you’re real?” she asked. Her hands ached to reach out to him, to touch his body and see if he was her friend.

“I am, but I am not who you think I am. I am…different.” The smile fell and he looked down at the toes of his purple boots.

“No, you’re exactly who I think you are,” Darcy said, and collapsed against Vision’s chest, arms wrapping around his back and she began to sob uncontrollably. Vision sipped his arm under Darcy’s legs and hoisted her into his arms, pulling her against her chest where he proceeded to let her cry herself out as he rocked her gently back and forth. Steve gestured to the rest of the team members in the room to leave them alone and led everyone to the locker room. He gave strict instructions to Friday not to disturb the pair until Darcy decided she was better.

0o0o0

Steve sat in the empty commissary of the Avengers facility with Rhodey, Sam, Wanda and Natasha, with Rhodey telling the whole story of Darcy Lewis, her mother Felicia, her Meemaw Sophie and how he and Tony would visit the girl, send her and Meemaw and Pap-pap on vacations. He went to Pap-pap’s funeral, and made sure Sophie and Darcy wanted for nothing. He paid her way through college, and then made sure Coulson watched out for her when he put two and two together on the Thor’s hammer thing.

The sound of repulsors were loud enough outside the facility to rattle the windows and soon enough, Tony was landing outside the huge glass wall of the commissary and walked out of the open suit. He ran in through a side door to where Rhodey stood to intercept him.

“Rhodey, where is she? Is she OK? Romanoff called, said Darcy figured it out. I wanted to talk to her when she got back from wherever the fuck Foster took her. I was going to tell her everything. Goddamit, Rhodey!” Tony slammed his hand on the table in front of them. Steve had never seen Tony this upset, not after the Battle of New York, not after Sokovia, not even when Pepper insisted he not wear sunglasses during their wedding.

“Ok, Stark, stand down. Darcy is in good hands,” Steve commanded, standing from his chair and stepping in front of Tony. Tony was livid, and looked Steve in the eye, direct and unwavering.

“What do you have to say about it, anyway, winghead? You’re just sleeping with her. She’s my child! I may not have been the best or most mainstream father, but I visited when I could, always made sure she was well-cared for, and I did the best I could. You banged her a few times, big deal!”

This was all Steve needed to hear, and he nearly launched himself at Tony, but Wanda was quick on the draw and erected a force field between them. The air sparkled pink between the men until they both backed off, Rhodey pulling Tony and Sam pulling Steve.

“You boys know better than that,” Wanda said, sounding more like Natasha with an accent every day. And with Natasha’s help, she was losing that slowly as well.

“I’m sorry, Tony, I should know better,” Steve said.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t talk about my kid like that.”

“Like what?” came the voice from the doorway. It was Darcy with her arm around Vision’s waist, still hiccupping a bit, but the major hysterics were over.

At least Tony had the decency to look guilty and sorry, trying to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, kiddo. I didn’t mean to lie. I wanted to tell you everything after you came back. I knew you were busy with whatever thing Foster was on about, and that was important to you. I didn’t want you to be upset.”

“I know. Vision told me. I get it. I know he’s not my JARVIS, and I’ll never have my JARVIS ever again,” and Tony didn’t want to admit that when her voice broke and her lower lip wobbled, his wanted to go right along with her. “It’s like when Pap-pap died. I have all of those awesome memories.”

“And a part of JARVIS will still be with me, always,” Vision said. “I retain the voice, the knowledge, but there is so much more.”

“Yeah, now I can hug you for real.” Darcy squeezed him again, knowing she could use all of her strength and she wouldn’t hurt him, the same way she could hug Steve. Vibranium bones didn’t break. Wanda looked away from the hugging couple, sighing with envy.

Darcy pulled back and walked over to Steve, who was trying not to be upset with her. But when she slipped her arms around his waist, and pulled on him a couple of times, which he let her shake him, and they both smiled.

“Steve, I am really sorry for yelling those things at you. Can we get some coffee and talk about it, please?” She nodded to the door. “Not here, the really good coffee in town. On me?” She smiled widely. She had put her glasses back on, which hid most of the swelling in her eyes.

“Ok, doll face, but I’m driving.” They both smiled.

“Hey, Cap, I know you’re my boss and all,” Rhodey interrupted, “but uh…you take care of my cupcake, OK?”

“Uncle Jimmy, come on!” Darcy drawled and pulled on Steve’s arm to the exit. 

Tony reached out and shook Rhodey’s hand, saluted the other Avengers and then turned to Vision. He just stood and nodded a few times. “I know you’re not JARVIS. But if there’s any of him left in there, make sure he watches over my little girl, OK?”

“Anything you say, Sir.” It was small, a gift, a harkening to recent past. Tony didn’t say another word, just left the hall and went out to his suit to return to New York. Rhodey and Sam left the room as well, leaving just Wanda and Vision. “I hope Miss Darcy will feel better soon.”

“I’m sure Steve will cheer her up.” Wanda nodded and looked down. With a deep breath, she looked back up at Vision. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“We can fly.”

“Then shall we?” Wanda finally smiled. Vision reached for her hand and together they rose from the floor, and Friday, ever watchful, opened one of the skylight windows to allow them out. Then she began the slow process of shutting down the unused parts of the facility. Friday maybe new, but JARVIS programmed her well. While Vision was doing what he needed to do, Friday was on watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, kudos or a comment. It brightens my day!


End file.
